Do I know her?
by itsalwaysyourmovemedusa
Summary: SET AFTER CORA DIES When Emma drunkenly decides that she wants to know about Regina's past she bravely visits the Manor. And Regina has never before been this vulnerable. MY FIRST FIC PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING RIGHT/WRONG.
1. Chapter 1

For the first time in a while Emma Swan was actually relaxing. Or as close to relaxing as you can get in a town full of fairy tale characters that have high expectations of the 'savior'. It seemed like ever since she had awakened everyone from their curse-brought amnesia they had expected her to do great things. They expected her to have a solution to every problem and to never screw up.  
_Jesus Christ, all I did was kiss my son's forehead and tell him I love him when I thought he had died. That's not a heroic feat. Anyone would do that. Even the-so-called Evil Queen would have if I hadn't gotten there first. The only reason it affected the curse was because friggin' Rumplestiltskin made it so that it would._

Just after draining her glass she turned to sometimes-wolf Ruby and asked for another. "Making a night of it huh sheriff?"  
"Off duty and Henry's with Mary-Margaret, so why not." She shrugged.

Emma turned on her barstool and surveyed the rest of the diner before going full circle to face the counter again. It wasn't so long ago when she would come in here in the mornings, order a hot cocoa and chat to Henry before walking him to the school bus, planning for operation cobra. She still can't quite believe that the kid's stories turned out to be true, even after everything she had done. Straight after the curse broke she ended up trapping herself in fairy tale land and then once she had returned she had to battle Cora, so she hadn't quite given herself time to stop, think and breathe yet. Everything had a dream like quality about it, in the sense that nothing seemed real.

_Ah yes, fairy tale land. Man was that a surprise. I just HAD to go and get myself and Mary Margaret trapped there, leading Cora back here. If I hadn't jumped in to rescue Regina like that none of this would have happened….  
_"You had to do it you know." Emma jumped, upon glancing up she saw Ruby opposite her, leaning on the other side of the counter.  
"Do what?"  
"Save Regina."  
"How did you know-" Ruby started to laugh. A quiet short laugh, not quite a giggle but it had that sort of quality.  
"You were mumbling. Couldn't help overhearing," She pointed to her ears, "wolf-senses you know?"  
Emma scowled into her drink. She knew that she started to think aloud when drunk but she hadn't actually realised that she was drunk yet. And she didn't like the thought of Ruby, and Granny for that matter, knowing her private thoughts.  
"You had to do it Emma. If you hadn't Regina could have died, and Henry would have been devastated. He tried to deny it for a while before the curse broke but he did love her- does love her. And just because his fantasy about us all being characters from his book came true doesn't change that."  
"I know. I just hate thinking about the danger I've put him through. Even Regina would sacrifice herself if she thought that would prevent him coming into harm's way." Emma drained her glass again but this time Ruby was ready with another before she had to ask.  
"Are you sure? She might love him but she does have a history of putting herself first." Emma's head shot up and she glared at Ruby. Without taking her eyes off of the other woman's she said, "She would. I know she would." Ruby just shrugged.  
"You don't know the things she's done Emma, "  
"I know enough." Again Ruby shrugged but this time she walked away to serve another customer, leaving Emma to think back over their conversation.

_Did _she know enough? She had seen the depth of Regina's affection for Henry in her protectiveness and also in her eyes the last few months. Regina knew she had lost Henry in a sense, but she never gave up on trying to convince him that she did love him. Maybe it was just a need to have her love returned. For someone to love her back. Emma felt a sudden clarity. _Was that it?_ All of Regina's actions… Sure they had been rash and even despicable by this world's standards. But Regina isn't from this world. She is from a world with magic, and death and swords and above all else, the belief in true love. Imagine living in a world where true love was certain, you just had to find the right person. And from what she knew of the older woman, Regina had had true love. Only for it to be ripped away by Cora, a woman who had certainly never shown her daughter any love. Emma's heart started to ache. She knew that kind of pain; the absence of motherly affection. No wonder Regina clung so hard to Henry when she arrived in Storybrooke. She thought that his love was the only love she would ever feel for the rest of her life, and it was threatened.

Then for her to have her mother return, and the hope of getting the love she had missed out on previously, just to be disappointed again. That situation could definitely have gone better. Emma felt a sudden rage towards her new found mother for putting Regina in that situation, to have her unknowingly kill her own mother by making her believe she would finally receive the love she deserved? Emma had always believed that false hope was one of the worst things someone could give a person.

_No, Mary Margaret had to do what she did. Cora was too much of a risk. _Emma repeated the lines to herself. She knew they were right but still she couldn't help but think, surely there was a better way?

After draining her fourth glass she started to laugh to herself. So much for relaxing, all she had done was think about Regina, Mary Margaret and Cora. After her laughter had died down she resigned herself to the thought that maybe tonight wasn't the night for relaxation. She jumped up pulling money out of her jacket pocket. Ah her trusty red leather jacket.

"Going already? It's not even half eleven yet." Ruby called out to her.  
"Changed my mind about my plans for this evening. Think I'll take a walk instead." As she said this she stumbled into the back of a chair causing her to jump up cursing.  
"Be careful then!" Ruby called back, laughing.

Emma threw a quick wave in her direction as she exited the diner onto the street. She started walking in a random direction, thinking about all that had happened since she had opened her front door on her birthday to find her wish had been answered. She didn't spend the day alone after all. Emma glanced up to see where she was when she realised how cold she had gotten to find herself opposite the Mayors mansion. Okay, maybe it wasn't quite a mansion but it was the biggest house she had ever seen. Struck with the sudden desire to find out if her thoughts in the diner were true, she headed for the door only to stop inches before her fist made contact with the wood.

_What the hell am I going to do? Demand she tells me her deepest emotions and weaknesses? _But she couldn't stop herself. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was her desire for life to start making sense again, or a combination of both, but whatever the reason, she closed the gap and knocked on the Mayors door. After a long wait and a significant depletion of bravery Emma was just about to turn away when the door creaked open and she saw the edge of Regina's face through the gap.

"Miss Swan, judging by the smell of alcohol I'd wager a guess that you aren't here on official business and I don't particularly feel like company so if you wouldn't mind getting off my property so I can go back to sleep." She started to close the door but before she could Emma half-yelled, "Explain."

Regina froze and then after taking a second to digest what Emma had said, opened the door fully. "What?" Regina was glaring at Emma the way she used to, before she became the saviour. The glare that told her she was overstepping her boundaries. And if she was intimidated by the mayors outfits before, that was nothing compared to the short, silk night gown and robe she was faced with now. But like every time before she ignored the glare and the lump in the back of her throat, "Explain why you do what you do. Is it just because you want to be loved?"

Emma knew she was being blunt but she couldn't help it, her mind was foggy. Regina just started to chuckle, "why the hell would that be it? Love is weakness." She started to close the door again but this time Emma charged forward into the house.

"What the hell are you doing? It's past midnight!" Regina was about to use magic to push Emma back out of the house when Emma grabbed her arm, causing both women to cry out when they felt something like a static shock, only this came with small purple sparks at the point of contact.  
"What the hell was that Regina? Did you just try and fry me or something?"  
"That wasn't me."  
Both women glared at each other, seeing who would break first. Finally Regina sighed.  
"Fine. Since it doesn't seem like you're about to leave anytime soon, would you like some apple cider? I think I'll definitely need it if you want to continue this line of questioning, and since you're already drunk it seems only fair that I get to drink too." Emma turned slightly to shut the door before following Regina into the rest of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina led Emma into the study and only after pouring out two glasses of her best apple cider did she turn to look at the blonde, thrusting one of the glasses in her direction. Emma took the glass carefully; aware of her clumsiness and knowing that Regina probably would try to fry her if she spilt it.

Now that she was actually stood in front of Regina, Emma had no idea what to say to the other woman. She started to look around the room for inspiration but after getting nowhere she allowed herself to glance at Regina – and could tell that the older woman's patience was wearing thin.

"What you think you're going to get out of this impromptu meeting I have no idea, especially if you've decided to become a mute. Contrary to the rumours going around for the past twenty-eight years, I actually do not possess the ability to read minds." Smirking, Regina turned to refill her glass.

Now that Regina was turned away from her, Emma found some of her former confidence return. She took a step forward and, quieter then intended, said "Tell me about him. Daniel." As she watched Regina froze, cider bottle in mid-air. Her posture became rigid.  
"What makes you think you have the right to ask me anything about my past?" She hissed.

Ignoring her minds plea to stop talking and escape, Emma took another step forward, and then another until Regina was within reaching distance. Tentatively Emma placed her hand on Regina's arm and let out a sigh of relief when no sparks shocked them this time.  
"I just know that you probably haven't gotten to talk about him much, and well, maybe you should. Especially considering all this, the curse, was revenge for his death."

Regina shrugged out of the younger woman's grasp and retreated to the other side of the room.  
"Why do you care?"

Emma looked into Regina's eyes, trying to understand if she genuinely wanted to know, or if she was trying to avoid answering the original question. She had stared into those dark eyes so often now, when they were at war, that they were familiar so she was shocked when she saw something new there. Or maybe not new, something that had always been there but was now heightened. She couldn't quite define what she saw there, but if she had to guess she would say it was a mix of incredible pain and loneliness. Suddenly, she became overcome with a longing to be closer to the older woman, to comfort her.

"I care because I do not believe that everything is black and white. I in no way believe that everyone out there-" Emma gestured towards the front of the house, "- is completely good. In other words, I do not believe that you are inherently evil. What happened to you, to him, was traumatic and never being able to talk about it could quite possibly be worse. And now, after what happened at Gold's…" Emma broke off, unable to carry on. All her earlier anger towards Mary Margaret was resurfacing. _Mary Margaret had to do what she did. Cora was too much of a risk_. _Mary Margaret had to do what she did. Cora was too much of a risk. _As she watched, Regina sank onto the couch. After a pause she scanned Emma's face, trying to find any hint of deception. Finally she nodded, using only minute movements. "Okay."

Emma hadn't realised how anxious she had been until that moment. The relief flooded her body as she lowered herself into a chair opposite Regina. For the next hour Emma listened more intensely then she ever had before in her life and studied Regina more intensely then she had ever been able to before. Often she found herself marvelling at the scar on the older woman's upper lip and the easily detectable vein in her forehead, wondering at how these flaws are actually the opposite on Regina. They only add to her beauty. She also found that with each part of Regina's past that was revealed, the stronger the connection she felt to the older woman became. They were raised in different worlds, surrounded by different beliefs, magic or science, yet their situations were incredibly similar. They each shared an abusive past and lost love. She yearned to comfort the older woman, but was afraid that any movement would make her freeze.

Regina glanced at Emma for what felt like the sixtieth time in the past five minutes and saw what she had seen every other time she had done so. The blonde was sat forward in her chair, her glass hanging limply from between her hands, forgotten. Her eyes had never left Regina since she had begun talking but for once she didn't feel like she was being scrutinized or judged. She even felt like the younger woman _understood._

Once she had started revealing her past she hadn't been able to stop. She had waited years to find someone who would listen without screaming for her execution. Originally, she had only intended to tell Emma of Daniel's death but instead of stopping there she had gone on to reveal her abusive childhood, forced marriage, Daniel's failed resurrection and even how she came to learn magic for herself. Not once did Emma flinch at the mention of one of her many horrific actions.

It started to dawn on her how much of her weaknesses she had revealed and gasped at her own stupidity. But Emma still continued to look at her with that expression of understanding and possibly… awe? The older woman took a deep breath and continued her tale, "And I was trying while you were gone, I was really trying for Henry. I hadn't used magic in days until Whale did _that_ to him…" She trailed off when she caught Emma's look of confusion.  
"What happened? What did Whale do, and to who, did he try to do something to Henry?" Regina could see the anger rise in Emma's eyes and couldn't help smiling. Since Henry can't be with her she was glad he was with someone who was as prepared and willing to protect him as she was herself.  
"No… didn't anyone tell you? Whale did it. He resurrected Daniel. But, he wasn't Daniel. He was a monster."

Emma couldn't resist any longer. She moved so that she was sitting inches from Regina. "No, no one told me anything. David said everything was fine while we were gone." Regina nodded. She expected as much. Why would _Charming_ be concerned with what happened to her. She wasn't worth mentioning to his beloved Snow and saviour-daughter. She had hoped Henry would mention something though, just so she knew that he still cared for her.

She drew a deep breath and told Emma how she had to use her magic to 'release' him, reliving her worst memory. Emma reached out and placed her hand on Regina's arm again, just beneath the crook of her elbow. And with her voice breaking and speaking softer than she ever had before, looked straight into Regina's eyes and said, "Regina I am so sorry. I didn't know. I never knew."  
As Regina looked into Emma's eyes she felt it. Every word the blonde uttered radiated through her and she knew that this wasn't an empty apology, a formality. Emma _meant_ what she said. Every emotion seemed to swallow Regina at that moment, so unexpected that she didn't have time to rebuild the walls that had been unintentionally stripped away within the past hour or so. The emotions began to drown her.

Emma felt the tremor running through the Mayor before she saw it, but when she did there was no mistaking what it was; Hurt, pain, love, loneliness, betrayal, defeat, disappointment and every other emotion the older woman had tried to hide from throughout her life. Emma pulled the other woman into an embrace that neither could quite believe was actually happening as the first tears began to roll down Regina's cheeks.

Emma sat comforting the older woman for what seemed like hours without ever growing exasperated. Eventually Regina became aware of what was happening and shifted back so that she could glance into Emma's eyes, "I'm sorry, it's late and the cider. I wouldn't usually… I don't…"

Emma shook her head, "Regina, you are the strongest person I have ever met. I doubt I would have been able to survive half the things that have happened to you. But instead of giving in you grew strong, you made it so that no one could ever harm you that way again and I finally understand why. I never knew why before."

Regina let out a sharp laugh and a ghost of her usual sneer reappeared. "I guarded myself by becoming the Evil Queen. By giving in to magic and becoming a _murderer. _Just like my mother. How could you possibly forgive that?" Again Emma began to understand another level of Regina. She truly regretted her decisions; in fact, she hated herself for what she had done.

"What you did, yeah it was terrible. There's no denying that. But the reasons that you did them? That wasn't a cold-hearted murderer Regina, that was someone who had lived through more than most can even imagine, trying to find happiness that had never been allowed for them before."

Regina stared into Emma's eyes trying to find any hint that this had all been false; that Emma was just trying to weaken her so that she was easier to defeat. Looking into the saviours eyes was like looking into her soul, the woman was a lot easier to read than the blonde would knowingly allow. Struck by the depth of the honest emotion directed towards her, Regina couldn't resist the urge that had been nagging at her in the background for who knows how long and closed the gap between them. Pressing her lips to the other woman's, tentatively at first, unsure how her actions will be received. The younger woman froze, but only momentarily. As she began to match Regina's actions, deepening the kiss, the realisation that she had wanted this for a long time dawned on her. She moved her hands into Regina's hair, having abandoned her glass earlier when she had changed seats.

It was when Regina broke the kiss so that she was able to set her own glass down that she understood what had just happened. Gasping, the older woman jumped up. Emma mirrored her actions.  
"What is it Regina, what's wrong?"  
"You- You have to leave." Regina was stammering. This Regina was so different from the one that Emma had known while she had been in Storybrooke. Even while telling Emma of her past she hadn't quivered once.

Regina felt broken and defeated. After trying for so long she had allowed those feelings to slip in and overwhelm her again. Attraction, desire, and maybe even love? She had learnt the hard way that these emotions only brought pain. "Get out! Get out!" Regina screeched.

Emma _sensed_ the magic building in the other woman, sending her sprinting to the door before it could be unleashed on her. As she stepped through onto the porch Regina slammed the door. Emma stared back at the house, raising a hand to touch her lips. She could kick herself for allowing the situation to get so out of hand. Doubting that there was anything she could do right now she turned and walked away.

Inside, the Mayor leaned her back against the door, listening to the blondes footsteps as she walked away. When she could no longer hear Emma's footfalls she slid down the door, allowing all the emotions to come rushing back. For the remainder of the night she sat there, crying, wondering how she managed to destroy every bit of strength she had gained throughout her life in just one evening.

When she awoke the next morning finding herself on the cold floor in the hallway with dried tears on her cheeks, she couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. She regretted it immensely, but at the same time she could hear the voice at the back of her mind telling her that she liked it, that she wanted to do it again. _Maybe Emma wasn't just the saviour of the curse, _the voice crooned, _maybe she's my saviour too._


	3. Chapter 3

That morning Emma found herself unable to stop thinking about her conversation with Regina. With each passing sentence she had found herself thinking of the older woman as a victim instead of the villain that everyone else made her out to be. There was one thing she was more certain of than anything; Regina was not a danger to Henry.

After breakfast Emma motioned for Henry to follow her into the corner of the apartment where Mary Margaret and David wouldn't be able to overhear.  
"What's going on?" Henry's confusion was valid; usually Emma would talk about anything in front of the others.  
"I was wondering, and remember it is completely up to you either way, whether you would like to see Regina sometime soon?" The blonde was delighted when her son's face lit up.  
"Yeah! I mean, I do miss her, more than I thought I would. But are you sure it is ok? It's safe?"  
"She raised you for ten years, she's your mom, and of course you miss her. It's fine with me, but maybe we should keep it a secret from them-" She gestured towards where Mary Margaret and David were washing the dishes "-for a while? Yes it is safe, Cora's gone and I'm confident Regina would never hurt you." Henry nodded and with that went back to his normal routine.

When Emma re-joined the Charmings- _man was it weird to think of them as that- _in the kitchen her mother gave her a quizzical look but she just shrugged, hoping that she wouldn't press for more information. Luckily, she didn't.

Regina froze when she entered Granny's. It wasn't often she was seen outside of her home since the curse broke but luckily it was pretty empty so there wasn't many people around to stare at her. Unfortunately one person was there she had specifically hoped not to be. Glancing at the time, she cursed herself. _Of course the Sherriff would be here at this time. She would be on her lunch break. _After recovering some, the former mayor strode up to the counter and took a seat on one of the stools, hoping Emma wouldn't spot her. Unfortunately, Granny made that impossible.  
"What are you doing here? I don't want any trouble in my diner. Out. Get out, I will not serve you." Granny practically yelled at her. She couldn't help but smirk, Granny had always been brave. It struck Regina when she realised that had anyone treated her in that way before she would have killed them instantly, but now the thought barely even crossed her mind.  
"I didn't come here to cause trouble Granny, I simply wish to eat." She replied coolly.

Emma had noticed the brunette come into the diner and had been gathering her nerves to approach her when she heard Granny. When she had processed what was happening she went over to try to resolve the conflict, arriving just in time to hear Regina reply in a manner that impressed her, especially after being the recipient for her quick temper on more than one occasion.  
"Is there a problem here?" She asked in an authoritative tone.  
"Yes, I don't want her in my diner, she causes destruction and I don't want to have to clean up the mess she leaves behind." Emma had to try not to laugh.  
"Regina, why don't you join me at my booth? You can get the meal you came for and I will keep watch to make sure you don't… destruct anything." She threw Regina a smirk hoping the woman would play along and not take offence. "Would that be ok with you, Granny?"  
"Ok Sherriff, but if anything happens I want you to pay for it!" Emma nodded then motioned for Regina to follow her back to her table.

The woman took seats on opposite sides of the table. "Really Miss Swan that was quite unnecessary. I would have handled the situation perfectly myself."  
"A simple thank you will do. And I wanted to talk to you anyway." Emma shoved a forkful of her lunch into her mouth. She had never been graceful when eating.  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah, I was wondering whether you would like to see Henry this evening. I could bring him over for dinner or something?" Emma expected Regina to be happy but instead she seemed to crawl in on herself, her expression becoming hard and unreadable.  
"Thank you Miss Swan but I really don't think that's what Henry wants." Emma watched as the older woman gulped and her eyes flashed for a second, but that was all she needed to recognise the fear there. Again, the blonde felt an overwhelming need to be closer to Regina. To make her understand that she had no need to fear rejection and heartache again. That thought startled Emma, she didn't know where those words came from. She made it sound like they were dating. The memory of the kiss played in her mind again, her imagination grasping at the details.  
"Henry wants this. I know, I asked him. He was so happy when I mentioned the idea." Regina's eyes flashed again, but this time with something very different, with hope. Her hard mask broke and Emma thought she actually saw a smile there.  
"He was?" Emma nodded, smiling herself now.  
"Is five alright for you? The earlier I bring him the longer he can stay." Regina nodded and left the diner without even having ordered. She was smiling as she left and Emma felt happier than she had in a long time too.

Regina's seat was suddenly filled by another brunette. Ruby. She was wearing an odd expression, one of confusion but with an edge of mischievousness.  
She said, "I'm on my break" as a way of greeting.  
"Hey, Rubes." Emma liked that this friendship hadn't changed since the curse broke. It was one of the only things to make it through the whole ordeal unaffected. "Been for any runs lately?"  
"Oh plenty." Ruby smiled her large signature smile, as always when thinking of her time on four legs running through the woods. Emma laughed and shovelled some more food into her mouth.  
"So what's with you and Regina? You guys looked almost… happy to be chatting with each other." The blonde faltered, she didn't want it getting back to Mary Margaret that she had been talking to Regina. She would not take that news well.  
"Nothing, Ruby. I just don't think she's as bad as you all say." Ruby's face darkened and she realised that that maybe wasn't the best thing to say. "I just mean that maybe she's changed. She's not nearly as bad as she was in the Enchanted Forest." At this Ruby seemed to breathe again, her eyebrows dipped and it looked like she was in deep thought.

After a few minutes she looked up at Emma, "Maybe you're right. She has her magic now but she hasn't really used it for bad things. Cora practically manipulated her into that whole thing right? She has a long way to go but yeah, maybe it's a start." With that she left the booth, going back to work. Emma shook her head in wonder, Ruby probably saw and understood more than the rest of the town combined.

As Emma left the diner to head back to the station she realised that like Regina, she too had started to hope. She was also shocked to realise that this hope stemmed from Ruby's statement. Maybe, just maybe, the town could learn to accept Regina now? Although why Emma should have any feelings about that she wasn't sure. _It must just be because of Henry, _she thought.

"Are we gonna knock?" Henry and Emma were standing on the porch outside of the 'mansion'. It was approximately 4:55.  
"Yeah, kid of course, go right ahead." Emma felt nervous, although it wasn't because Henry was seeing Regina, but more that _she herself_ would see Regina. Henry took a step closer to the door and knocked three quick, but loud, times. It only took half a second for the door to be flung open and there she was. Regina was stood in the doorway wearing what Emma thought must be the biggest smile she had ever seen on the woman. As soon as Emma saw it she couldn't help smiling herself. _She looks absolutely gorgeous_, Emma thought before she caught herself.  
"Come in, come in!" Regina was saying, her arm around Henry. Emma watched as he took a step inside and turned towards her.  
"Are you coming?"  
"No, I thought that you two would like to be alone. I was going-"  
"What?" Emma glanced up to Regina, surprised that she had sounded a little disappointed. Her smile was gone, in fact now she looked a little uneasy. "I assumed you would be staying. I've made enough food for the three of us and there's a place at the table for you." As Regina went on, the speed with which she spoke increased. She sounded like she was panicking and Emma had no idea why.  
"Yeah Emma, you have to stay!" Henry chimed in.  
"Okay." The blonde replied, shocked at the unexpected turn of events. As Emma entered the house for the second time in as many nights she couldn't help but think, _I could get used to this._

All three were surprised at how comfortable dinner was, the conversation came easily due to the good moods. Henry also noticed that something had changed between his two moms; they seemed more familiar with each other than they had before. The snarky comments between the two still continued but there was a different kind of edge to them now, one that he couldn't identify.

After dinner Regina sent Henry into the den to choose something to watch, it was only six thirty and Emma had said that they could stay till eight. Emma was helping Regina to clear the table but stopped her when she started to wash the dishes.  
"Hey, I'll do that. You go spend some time with your son." Regina turned and stared at the younger woman, making her feel uneasy. "What?"  
"Thank you Emma, really. This night has been the best I've had in a while. And thank you, for still calling him my son." The brunette appeared vulnerable, but Emma thought that she hadn't looked better. She seemed more real now than she ever had before, you could see the emotion and vibrancy of the woman.  
"He _is _your son. You raised him for ten years, which makes you his mother. I haven't earned the right to that title yet, but I want you to know that I am not trying to take it from you. I hope it's something we can share." She flashed Regina her half smile and moved towards the sink to start cleaning but the older woman moved into her path at the last second. The older woman reached up and cupped Emma's face in her hands, bringing her mouth to meet her own.

Emma realised what was happening as soon as Regina blocked her path to the sink and she welcomed it. Her lips pressed against Regina's full ones, her tongue easing a path into the other woman's mouth, scraping against her teeth. What started out as a gentle kiss grew into one more passionate, fuelled by the desire felt by both women. Regina pushed Emma back into the counter moving her hands so that one was in the blonde's hair and the other tight against her waist. She nipped at the younger woman's lip and deepened the kiss even further.

The two women sprang apart when they heard Henry call from the den.  
"Mom, come on, I've picked something!" Emma let out an uneasy chuckle, unsure of what say. She moved to the sink to finally start the cleaning but tensed when she felt Regina move in behind her.  
"Thank you, _Emma._" She felt more than heard the words as they were whispered against her ear, sending pleasant shivers through her body. When she turned the older woman had left the room, but she couldn't help smiling knowing that she had used her name. The blonde didn't exactly know _what_ she wanted, or how this had even come to happen, but she definitely knew that she wanted_ more_.


End file.
